


Smudges, Blurred Lines and Fire

by fembuck



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda discovers that sometimes it is hard to separate what we pretend to be from what we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudges, Blurred Lines and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place during the period in time when Amanda was living with Clarice at the cabin.

The problem with pretending was that the line separating truth from lies was so delicate, so thin, that it could be crossed and re-crossed without one even knowing it.  The manipulator could so easily become the manipulated.  In the blink of an eye, a predator could become the prey. 

Clarice’s lips grazed over the swell of her breast, and Amanda sighed and arched into the brunette’s lips.  A moment later, Clarice’s tongue laved across her warm flesh and Amanda arched again, presenting herself to Clarice, unsure whether she was asking for more because she needed to keep Clarice distracted or because she simply needed Clarice.  She didn’t know her own mind when it came to Clarice, and in her situation that was incredibly dangerous - though apparently not quite dangerous enough to make her give up Clarice’s lips and tits and every other blessed inch of her.

Clarice’s lips skimmed the edge of her bra as her thumbs fanned out beneath Amanda’s shirt, teasing her stomach before she slowly trailed her hands up so that her thumbs could brush over Amanda’s nipples, which she quickly coaxed to stiff peaks.

Amanda moaned softly and lifted her hand so that she could bury her fingers in Clarice’s hair. 

Deft, knowing hands continued to tease Amanda but Clarice lifted her head and captured Amanda’s lips in a deep, slow kiss that left Amanda’s skin flushed, her breath shallow as her eyes closed as her fingers clutched desperately at Clarice.

Clarice dragged her thumb over Amanda’s bottom lip, and automatically Amanda turned to follow it, drawing the digit between her lips a moment later.  A soft, wanting sound escaped from Clarice and Amanda felt her pulse pick up in response to the vocalization.

Behind her closed eyes Amanda saw white chalk smudged across gray-black pavement.

Her all important line was little more than a memory and at the thought Amanda tensed.

“Darling?” Clarice whispered, lifting her hand to cradle Amanda’s face.

Her voice was warm and honeyed with a slightly raspy undertone that made Amanda think of whiskey.  Clarice’s voice was always lovely, always seductive, but the slightly lower, slightly rougher note it took on when she was aroused made it enthralling.  It made Amanda want to collapse into Clarice’s arms as she had so many times in the past.  It made her want to allow the brunette’s intoxicating touch and succulent tones to chase away the sadness that surrounded her like spring mist.

“I’m okay,” Amanda breathed out, forcing a tremulous smile onto her lips.  “Kiss me,” she requested softly, holding Clarice’s eyes as her hand moved to cover the back of the hand Clarice still had under her shirt, using both of their hands to begin massaging her breast once more.

“Are you sure?” Clarice asked even as she took over the manipulation of Amanda’s breast, allowing the blonde’s hand to drop away.  “I know you’ve been under a lot of stress.  If you would rather not ...”

Amanda leaned forward and captured Clarice’s lips with her own, kissing her with a feverish intensity that left her throbbing for Clarice’s mouth on other parts of her body.

“Oh, I want to,” Amanda panted when the need for air forced them apart.

Clarice smiled at that and affectionately stroked her thumb over Amanda’s cheek though her expression soon turned thoughtful.

“You know, I think you may be right.  I think we were brought into each other’s lives for a reason.  That there is a plan for us,” Clarice breathed out, suddenly burning with intensity as she gazed at Amanda.  Her eyes were dark pools shimmering with emotion, and the expression on her face looked so much like love that Amanda had to drop her gaze to stop tears from falling from her eyes.

She knew that Clarice was pretending, but it never looked like she was.  She thought sometimes that perhaps the line between what was real and what was pretend blurred for Clarice as well, and then she hated herself because of the warm, hopeful feeling that washed over her when she had such thoughts.

She had believed that investigating Clarice, that learning the truth about her would make things clearer, but delving deeper into Clarice’s life, becoming entangled in it, just confused things even more. 

“Entwined,” Amanda whispered, lifting her hands to cradle Clarice’s face.  “We’re entwined,” she breathed out, eyes shining with emotion as she spoke the absolute truth for the first time in weeks. 

She and Clarice _were_ bound together.  They were all tangled up together, entrenched in each other lives.  There was no doubt about that.  

“Entwined,” Clarice exhaled, her lips turning up in a sweet smile even as her eyes shifted quickly, darting around Amanda’s face, the expression in them both searching and awed.  “Yes.  Precisely,” she sighed as she leaned forward, whispering her last word against Amanda’s lips.

Clarice’s hands began to move again and Amanda sighed and allowed Clarice to lay her down on the mattress, breathing in sharply and then exhaling through her nose when Clarice’s tongue traced along the edge of her bra before slipping beneath it to tease rosy pink perimeter of Amanda’s areola.  Amanda’s eyelashes fluttered, and her fingers moved to twine through Clarice’s luscious dark hair, pressing her tantalizing mouth more firmly against her.

Deft fingers began to trail up Amanda’s thigh and then teased their way between her legs.  Amanda moaned as the practised digits brushed against the damp crotch of her panties and spread her thighs, giving Clarice easier access to the most intimate part of her body.

Later, as Clarice slumbered peacefully, her head resting intimately on Amanda’s chest, Amanda herself lay awake, staring pensively at the dark stained wood ceiling of their rustic ‘home’.  The gentle rise and fall of Clarice’s chest against her was lulling her to sleep, but Amanda fought against it.  She could sometimes convince herself that taking Clarice’s nipples between her lips as her fingers moved inside of the brunette was strategic.  As Clarice sighed her name and looked up at her flushed and panting, her eyes burning with trust and adoration, Amanda could almost make herself believe that gaining that trust was why she opened herself up to Clarice and touched the brunette in return.

However, as Amanda found herself jerking her hand away from Clarice’s face once more after her fingers had unconsciously drifted towards her, seeking to trace and explore soft skin, Amanda worried that she had become so entwined with Clarice, that when the time came she would be not be able to untangle herself.  She worried that she was damning herself a little bit more every time she gave in and touched Clarice.  She worried that in the end, she would end up burning too.

 

The End


End file.
